Permata Yang Beku
by Uchiha Mutiaaraa Haruno
Summary: Sakura adalah utara namun saat Kakashi adalah selatan Sakura adalah selatan, dan ketika Kakashi utara Sakura adalah Utara. Guru malang yang terkena akut siswinya sendiri. Akankah kebekuan yang terang dapat mencair atau bahkan pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/ Drama**

**Reted : T**

**Character: Sakura H & Kakashi H**

**Author: Shinju Hime Fadlila**

**Title: Permata yang beku**

** Warning: OOC/AUC**

Sumary: Sakura adalah utara namun saat Kakashi adalah selatan Sakura adalah selatan, dan ketika Kakashi utara Sakura adalah Utara. Guru malang yang terkena akut siswinya sendiri. Akankah kebekuan yang terang dapat mencair atau bahkan pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.

Kakashi adalah salah satu sensei di KHS, yang pembelajarannya sama dengan sekolah menengah atas lainnya namun disini berbasis ninja dan sialnya dia adalah guru yang paling dibenci oleh seorang siswi berambut pink pucat yang tekenal cantik namun juga memiliki tenaga yang tak kalah dari seorang ninja muda hebat Nejie. Bahaya kalau sudah membuatanya marah Naruto saja teman sekelasnya yang sengaja menggoda dan tak tahu kalau yang digodanya sedang datang tamu bulanannya itu harus dirawat Di Pusat Pengobatan Konoha karena mengalami patah tulang dan memar parah dipunggungnya. Ya.. sebut saja siswi galak itu Sakura Uchiha dan beruntungnya lagi Sakura adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade sensei.

" waaaaa… kyaa… sensei…." ''Sensei. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.."

teriakan murid-murid membuat Sakura muak dan bosan sensei yang begitu saja dipuja-puja dan heboh bagai penobatan Hokage baru, tidak-tidak mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi senseinya yang tidak minta itu terjadi malah kena imbasnya karena Sakura berpikir semua ini terjadi karena sensei Kakashi itu menurutnya terlalu sok kecakepan yang selalu tebar pesona pada siswi-siswi KHS.

Sedangkan siswa laki-lakinya hanya mendengus kesal karena kekacauan ini

BRAKKKK!

Sakura menggebrak bangkunya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Kakashi sensei yang sudah di depan pintu segera akan masuk kelasnya.

" Brugg!"

Sakura dengan sengaja menabrak dada bidang milik senseinya yang berdiri disana, dengan cueknya Sakura pergi begitu saja. Kakashi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menoleh kearah Sakura dan memandangi kepergiannya

''se..sensei ayo mulai pelajarannya" ucap sikecil imut Hinata.

''Iya sensei aku sudah tidak sabarrr….'' Tambah seorang gadis seksi berambut pirang,Ino.

''iya sensei… iya sensei…''

murid-murid yang lainnya ikut merengek seperti bayi yang memohon susu pada ibunya. Suasana kelas semakin gaduh. Tapi Kakashi malah pergi entah kemana tanpa menghiraukan bel yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

''lho sensei mau kemana, sensei…'' teriakan itu tidak terdengar lagi diikuti kakashi yang semakin berlalu.

Sakura POV

''hufffhh… menyebalkan sekali selalu seperti itu memangnya dia siapa seenaknya membuat jam pelajaran selalu tidak berjalan semestinya !

Sakura terus menggerutu dan melempar-lempar batu ke kolam yang ada di belakang sekolah

''dia pikir dia itu memang tampan ya..hnnn'' cengiran sinis sakura menyeringai menunjukan perasaannya yang sangat muak.

''kau tidak akan masuk kelas ku lagi gadis Uchiha?''

End Sakura POV

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, suara yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengepalkan tangan tapi tidak bisa meninjunya karena dia masih ingin menjadi murid terbersih di KHS tanpa bermasalah dengan guru manapun apalagi bukan hal yang mudah sudah bisa menjadi murid kesayangan Tsunade sensei

''aku..a..aku'' sakura membuang muka dengan sebal

'' kau boleh membenciku tapi kau tidak boleh mengorbankan cita-citamu, kau akan ketinggalan kelasku dari murid yang lainnya, bukankah kau ingin menjadi Jurnalist handal uchiha ?

walaupun Sakura membenci kakashi sensei tapi Sakura tidak pernah berani bersikap kasar terang-terangan dihadapannya.

''aku tahu !'' dengan ketus Sakura langsung ingin segera pergi dari hadapan orang yang dibencinya.

Sakura POV

''ekh..tunggu darimana dia tahu aku ingin jadi jurnalist. Ah.. ya sudahlah semua orang tahu aku ingin itu''

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi jam sekolah telah berakhir murid-murid berhamburan di lihat langit yang tak secerah sore biasanya. Tidak halnya dengan seorang siswi yang dengan gelisah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah yang semakin lama semakin sepi

''kau mau pulang sekarang Uchiha ?"

''sebuah motor besar silver berhenti disamping gadis pink yang semenjak tadi berdiri menunggu itachi senpainya menjemput.

''tidak. Aku menunggu kakakku !'' Sakura tanpa menoleh

''baiklah,, aku pulang duluan''

dengan melambaikan tangan kirinya dan senyuman yang sekilas namun tak sering dilakukannya berlalu dari hadapan sakura.

''hah ! memangnya siapa yang memintanya tersenyum begitu, sok kecakepan dasar !''

tak henti-hentinya Sakura mengatai senseinya dengan kata''**sok kecakepan**''.

Sakura menoleh kekiri dan kanannya dan tak ada siapapun lagi disana malah guru-guru yang biasa Pulang terlambat mungkin sekarang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya disofa empuk rumahnya, pikirannya itu membuat sakura semakin jengkel dengan senpainya yang tak kunjung datang.

**From : my brother **

**Sakura adikku tersayang bisakah kau pulang sendiri, tadi kakak mendadak ada kuliah tambahan jadi tidak sempat memberi tahumu, dan sekarang kakak harus rapat penting dengan anggota BEM yang lainnya.**

**Lov u sakuchan…**

''what ! aku nunggu dari tadi, kenapa baru ngabarin sekarang sih No Bhaka ! ikh…sitttt..''

Sakura benar-benar sudah meledak dan tak tahan ingin meninju sesuatu, ketika Sakura marah ia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri untuk melampiaskan. Itulah Sakura uchiha ‚gadis nekad.

'' aaaaaaaaaakh…..dug !dug !dug !''

berkali-kali Sakura meninju dinding gerbang dan darah segar keluar dari punggung telapak tangannya tidak ia perdulikan.

'..hah..hah…'' nafasnya sudah terengah-engah dan Sakura pun ambruk ditanah.

Matahari sudah hampir menyalesaikan tugasnya hari ini dan langit sudah mulai memancarkan warna indahnya dari arah barat burung-burung berterbangan menuju singgah sana. Suasana semakin sepi mengingat letak sekolahnya memang dipinggiran kota.

Dengan pasrah Sakura melangkah perlahan dan seketika berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tuk..tuk..tuk… suara kaki yang cepat tiba dirumah mewah namun nampak sepi dengan segera seorang pelayan tua menghampiri

''Tuan Uchiha muda sudah pulang..'' sapa pelayan yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun dikeluarga Uchiha

''Sakura mana bibi Chiyo ?''

'' sepertinya ada dikamarnya tuan..''

dengan membukukan badan nenek tua itu menunjuk kearah kanan atas dimana kamar Sakura memang berada di lantai dua rumah mewah yang bernuansa Jepang namun bercorak Jerman klasik.

Yang semakin menampakan kemewahan rumah ini yang membuat teman Sakura ataupun Itachi takjub melihatnya, mungkun karena rumah seperti ini hanya ada satu-satunya di Konoha. Malumlah.. Kakek dari Ayah mereka adalah orang Jerman asli tapi ayahnya lahir di Jepang karena memilki bisnis di Negeri ini dan akhirnya menikah dengan ibu mereka yang orang Jepang asli makanya baik Sakura maupun Itachi dikaruniai wajah dan perawakan yang indah hasil perpaduan Jerman Jepang. Dan sekarang pun kedua orang tua mereka kembali ke Jerman untuk mengurusi bisnisnya, makanya Itachi begitu menjaga Sakura sesuai dengan pesan orangtua mereka selain itu Itachi sengat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu.

''ya sudah terimakasih bi'' dengan segera Itachi beranjak menuju kamar Sakura

Tok…tok..tok…

''Sakuchan, apa kau sudah tidur? Kakak minta maaf ya…., kamu kan tahu kakak baru terpilih menjadi ketua BEM dan jadwal kakak sangat padat sekarang-sekarang…ayolah.. buka pintunya''

Ciri khas Itachi yang langsung pada intinya tidak suka basa-basi itu pula kesamaan Uchiha bersaudara ini

Cekkrek! Suara pintu terbuka dan nampaklah wajah murung Sakura yang semakin membuat pipi chabinya mengembang dihadapan Itachi

'' Sakura. Sudah kakak duga''

Itachi menoleh ke tangan dan lutut Sakura yang masih mengucur darah. Dengan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mendudukanya ditempat tidur darkpurple milik Sakura dan mengambil kotak P3K dilaci

''kalau begini caranya kakak akan memundurkan diri jadi ketua BEM'' sambil membersihkan dan membalut luka-luka Sakura

''jangan kak!, itukan keinginan kita berdua kakak menjadi ketua BEM dan satu tahun lagi aku kan akan satu kampus dengan kakak''

''apa gunanya kakak menjadi ketua BEM kalau kakak membuatmu terluka begini dan kakak tidak bisa melindungimu''

''iya dech… aku janji tidak akan begini lagi..''

''benarkah?''

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya

''sungguh?''

Itachi menempelken telapak tangannya dipipi sang adik

'' iya iya tapi besok-besok langsung kasih kabar dulu biar aku gak nunggu berjam-jam kaya tadi"

'' iya kakak janji''

Itachi mengacungkan jari-jarinya dengan membentuk hurup V.

''sudah selesai, cepat tidur istirahatkan!'' perintah Iachi yang mencium lembut kening adiknya sebelum berlalu dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lega memandangi kepergian kakak kesayangannya itu.

Keesokan harinya Sakura bersekolah seperti biasanya dan sialnya lagi hari ini masih saja ada pelajaran Kakashi lebih parah malah, karena hari ini jadwalnya praktek jadi tidak bisa dihindari lagi kalau ia tidak ingin ketinggalan teman-temannya yang lain.

''ayo semuanya kelapangan jangan lupa memakai baju latihan kalian, ingat tidak boleh ada yang memakai seragam ''

''baik sensei'' seru semua murid kelas XIA

''Semua sudah berkumpul, karena latihan hari ini akan cukup berbahaya maka sebelumnya saya akan bertanya apakah ada yang tidak sehat atau terluka?''

dengan berdirinya Kakashi dihadapan semua murid dan mengenakan pakaian Shinobi lengkap dengan rompinya membuat para siswi berteriak histeris dan berbisik-bisik melihat keindahan badan tegap milik senseinya yang terlihat lebih tegep dan kekar

''siapa, tidak ada ya.., tidak ada,,?'' Kakashi memastikan

Sakura hanya mendelikan matanya Nampak bosan dengan situasi seperti ini.

''baiklah kalau tidak ada. Mari kita mulai''

Selang beberapa menit menuju satu jam penuh Kakashi terus memantau memastiakan semua mengikuti latihan sesuai dengan arahannya tadi

dan tertegun dia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang melakukannya dengan tangan diperban dan kain putih yang membalut tangannya kini sudah memerah pucat, segera Kakashi menghampiri gadis itu walaupun pada awalnya ada perasaan enggan karena pasti dia tidak akan dihiraukan oleh siswinya yang satu ini namun entah kenapa perasaan kawatir dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai sensei membuatnya sangat ingin menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaan gadis itu.

''Uchiha tanganmu'' dengan hati-hati Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanan siswinya itu

''kenapa? aku tidak apa-apa'' Sakura menarik tangannya acuh

seperti biasa Sakura selalu ingin menghindari Kakashi walaupun hanya beberapa meter saja.

''apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi, yang tidak sehat dan terluka tidak boleh mengikuti latihan ini.''

''hn..tidak apa-apa sensei..'' dengan malasnya menjawab

Sakura berusaha bersikap manis dengan menyunggingkan senyuman yang dipaksakan agar kakashi segera lenyap dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba SREETTT

''ah…''

balutan putih yang dari tadi memang sudah memerah terlepas karena sebuah pisau menyerempetnya dan bercucuranlah cairan merah gelap darinya.

BRUKKK ! Sakura amruk ketanah dengan menahan sakit dan memegangi lengannya yang terasa perih dan memanas

''Sakura'' dengan sigap dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Kakashi langsung menggendong Sakura

''apa yang kau, ah…'' Sakura semakin kesakitan sepertinya racun dalam pisau itu sudah menusuk dagingnya

''bisakah kau sekarang melupakan kebencianmu dulu, kau sedang terluka''

namun tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Sakura yang digendongnya

''Sakura kau..Sakuraa… tahanlah aku akan segera membawamu ''

nampaknya Sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri murid-murid hanya memandangi tanpa berani berkata-kata

''dimana aku…''

rintih Sakura yang masih kesakitan namun sekarang tidak terlalu perih seperti sebelumnya, sesaat ia membuka matanya dengan pandangan yang masih samar-samar Sakura mendapati tangannya yang sudah dalam keadaan perban bersih tanpa darah dan betapa ia tersentaknya mendapati Kakashi yang sedang membalut lututnya yang mungkin tadi ikut terluka lagi.

dengan repleks Sakura menepis tangan Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya dan segera bangun dari kesadaranya tapi

''ah…''

Sakura merasa kakinya belum kuat untuk berjalan

'' jangan dulu bergerak, kau belum pulih''

'' diam kau !''

entah kenapa Sakura merasa amarahnya memuncak melihat sebagian kakinya disentuh orang yang dibencinya, jangankan oleh orang yang dibencinya hanya tersentuh sedikit saja oleh seorang laki-laki Sakura bisa menjadi-jadi bak singa betina yang anaknya akan diambil. Kakashi hanya terdiam melihat perlakuan Sakura padanya yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit dibenci sebegitunya oleh muridnya sendiri. Segera Sakura berjalan rasanya ia ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya dari sana agar tak dapat dilihat apalagi sedekat itu dalam ruangan yang hanya ada dirinya dan Kakashi.

Kakashi menahan Sakura tak perduli Sakura sekasar apa padanya dia hanya mengerti keadaan muridnya yang masih butuh perawatan

''lepaskan tanganku !''

''Sakura aku tidak perduli kau akan lebih membenciku setelah ini aku hanya ingin kau dirawat dulu sampai membaik''

''aku sudah membaik, dan sekarang lepaskan tanganku kakashi !''

pertama kalinya Kakashi mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama memang mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun, Sakura yang sebentar lagi menginjak 17 tahun dan Kakashi yang baru menginjak 21 tahun terbilang guru muda yang sukses dia bisa jadi sarjana diusia 19 tahun, hanya mengalami SMP 2 tahun dan SMA 2 tahun dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya serta karena kejeniusannya ia sudah tercatat menjadi PNS semenjak masih duduk dibangku SMP.

Kakashi menatap tajam mata emerald milik Sakura dan ia melihat ada yang janggal dalam pandangannya. tiba-tiba setelah itu Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya dalam dekapannya dengan erat. Sakura kembali tersentak dan meronta melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan orang yang semakin dibencinya semanjak ini. Tetapi semakin Sakura meronta apalagi melihat dirinya yang sekarang sedang terluka Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan tenaga Sakura dan membiarkannya memukul-mukul punggungnya asalkan ia bisa mendekap Sakura lebih dalam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

''awww…''

rintih Kakashi hampir melepaskan pelukannya yang terasa gigitan mendarat dipunggungnya. rupanya gigitan Sakura tidak berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan kakashi.

''dan ..kau jangan sok akrab padaku memanggil nama depanku, hanya Tsunade sensei yang memanggilku seperti itu yang lainnya., me..mereka memanggilku Uchiha''

''jangan bicara lagi, kau belum pulih''

Kakashi mengelus lembut kepala Sakura penuh kasih

''lepaskan aku Kakashi Hatake. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Kau berani menyentuhku, hanya Kakaku selama ini yang berani menyentuhku. LEPASKAN…aaaann''

suara Sakura melemah dan ia tidak berusaha melepaskan dirinya lagi dari Kakashi yang masih mendekapnya erat.

''aku hanya ingin melindungimu Sakura.''

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa detik

''Walapun kau sangat membenciku dan aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa kau begitu membenciku, aku selalu berpikir keras apa sebenaranya salahku padamu''

lanjut kakashi masih dalam mendekap Sakura. Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada juga yang meronta lagi

''Sakura..Sakura''

Sakura kembali tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi dengan hati-hati merebahkan Sakura dan memandangi wajahnya yang pucat nampak kelelahan dengan lembut.

''maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya.. apa kau mendengar ucapanku yang tadi Sakura'' Kakashi menyentuh lembut kening Sakura.

''Saku apa kau yakin ? tanya Itachi lagi

''aku yakin kak.'' ''baiklah ayo kita kesekolahmu ''

Sementara Itachi berada diruang Kepala sekolah Sakura berniat menunggunya dikolam belakang sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya.

''ekh..itu,itu orangnya. ku dengar dia berpelukan dengan sensei diruang UKS dan sensei malah mencium keninya''

''iya, ko bisa ya sensei tertarik pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas benci banget kan selama ini padanya''

''akh.. mungkin itu akal-akalanya saja untuk menarik perhatian sensei''

bisik-bisik siswi-siswi yang memandangi Sakura lebih tepatnya bukan berbisik tapi malah sengaja membuat Sakura mendengar lebih jelas. Sakura semakin muak tetapi masih bersikap acuh dan super cuek apalagi berhubungan dengan kakashi.

Dengan tanpa seorangpun yang tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang Sakura menatap ikan-ikan kecil berwarna-warni membuatnya berpikir kenapa warnanya kalah oleh ikan-ikan ini menurutnya dalam hidupnya hanya ada satu warna yang selalu melindunginya, menjaganya dan memahaminya adalah Itachi yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan ia tidak memiliki apa yang dikatkan sahabat, hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang biasa main kerumahnya. tidak juga orangtuanya yang tega meninggalkannya hanya demi bisnisnya ketika ia sedang dirawat karena mengidam penyakit aneh sampai harus cek-Up selama empat bulan untunglah kami-sama masih sangat menyayangi Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa kembali pulih. Sambil melempar-lemparkan roti yang langsung disamber kerumunan ikan Sakura hanya menatap kosong ikan-ikan itu. Dan tangan hangat yang sudah dikenalinya menyentuh pundak Sakura yang sedikit mengagetkannya.

''sudah selesai, Besok kita tinggal mencari sekolah baru yang cocok untukmu ya..'' senyuman hangat yang Sakura lihat begitu menenangkanya.

Sakura memandangi gedung sekolahnya yang hampir dua tahun ia belajar disini dan sekarang karena kebenciannya pada seorang sensei membuatnya muak dan enggan melihat wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

Setelah mendengar kepindahan Sakura, Kakashi sangat terpukul sebegitukah apa yang dilakukannya membuat Sakura semakin membencinya dan sampai pindah sekolah. Semenjak itu Kakashi berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura untuk sekedar minta maaf, namun usahanya tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Dan ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

_Langitku, tak pernah ku memintamu meninggalkan hari.._

_Mengapa kau tunjukan tajam ubahmu_

_Membuatku enggan menatapmu, karena maluku_

_Aku tak bisa menatapmu, tak pernah !_

Untaian bahasa tanpa disadari Kakashi yang terkenal lumanyan dingin, ia buat beribu-ribu kata tentang perasaannya. Sampai satu tahun berlalu ia pun tak pernah mengerti apa yang melanda perasaannya, hanya keinginan untuk bertemu yang ada dalam sadarnya tanpa memikirkan selain itu.

Namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain hanya setiap hari ketempat yang membuatnya mengkhayal seseorang berada disana. Kolam ikan belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi.

''maaf aku guru baru disini, apa kau bisa mengantarku ke ruang guru?''

''...''

''hei sepertinya kau juga seorang guru''

''wajahmu nampak manis guru muda ternyata.'' batin sang penanya

''hah...''

Napas beratnya nampak enggan menjawab

''tinggal kau lewati dua kelas lagi, disanalah ruang guru jika kau ingin tahu ruang kepala sekolah kau bisa tanyakan pada guru yang disana. Permisi''

Sensei berambut perak itu lalu pergi begitu saja

''hah...dia aneh sekali, baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang yang acuh tanpa melirikku awas saja kau''

BERSAMBUNG..,,

**HahahaXD chapter pertama selesai.. HORE! HORE!HORE! walaupun GAJE n aga alay tapi jangan nyesel baca ya... * merengek! MAKASA!* GAPAPA YA… .HE COMENT YA… **

Maaf ini chapter pertamaku, sebenarnya udah lama dibikin tapi baru bisa nekad publish sekarang, jadi mohon bantuan saran dan masukan juga ya,, apa aku sudah layak jadi author baru?. Mohon jangan terlalu pedas juga ya..soalnya aku . terimakashi buat semua yang udah baca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto Masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Reted : T**

**Character: Sakura H & Kakashi H**

**Author: Shinju Hime Fadlila**

**Title : Permata yang beku Chapter 2**

**OOC/AOC**

Sumary: Sakura adalah utara namun saat Kakashi adalah selatan Sakura adalah selatan, dan ketika Kakashi utara Sakura adalah Utara. Guru malang yang terkena akut siswinya sendiri. Akankah kebekuan yang terang dapat mencair atau bahkan pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.

'' hu...!''

suara beratnya terdengar begitu leleh bukan karena pekerjaannya, namun karena perasaannya yang merasa lelah padahal tidak melakukan apapun begitu berat tapi dirasakanya selalu seperti ini.

''sudah selesai sensei?'' tanya seorang guru baru di KHS.

Melihat Kakashi yang begitu dingin, ia tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Ya dia adalah seoarang guru baru yang beberapa waktu lalu pertama kali Ke sekolah ini Kakashi lah yang ia temui

''oh..aku sudah selesai Konan sensei.''

dengan singkat Kakashi menjawab ketus mengabaikan senyuman manis rekan kerjanya belum lama , nama guru baru itu adalah Konan wanita cantik berambut biru bunga kertas berpenampilan modis dan menarik namun tidak begitu glamor sehingga siapa yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih bahkan suaminya. Dia cantik, dewasa dan tentunya sudah mapan sebagai seorang wanita. Namun entahlah dia tidak begitu yakin dengan orang baru yang ia kenal berpendapat sama dengan laki-laki lain yang biasa memujinya

'' maukah kau menemaniku untuk minum shake sebentar? Sebuah senyuman kembali perempuan itu sunggingkan

'' ini sudah hampir malam, besok aku harus mengantarkan surat pengajuan kepusat perbatasan kota'' sekilas melirik jam tangan darkblue miliknya

'' ya..baiklah, aku mengerti.''

''Kalau begitu aku boleh numpang pulang? katanya lagi masih berusaha

Kakashi hanya melirik sekilas

''ya.. arah rumah kita kan sama, tidak ada salahnyakan aku mengirit ongkos''

**Pernyataan konan sedikit membuat kakashi ingin menggerakan bibirnya tapi sayang..tidak sampai itu terjadi *karena senyuman kakashi membuat giginya yang kuning . .ha. * author dilempar sendal berjamaah sama kakalovers..AMPUNNN!**

''Ya...baiklah...'' singkat Kakashi

''benarkah? benarkah?'' Konan kegirangan

akhirnya ia bisa pulang bareng Kakashi setelah semenjak ia mengajar disini Kakashi sulit didekati. Jangankan didekati diajak bicara saja susahnya minta ampun.

''ya sudah tunggu saja aku digerbang'' perintah Kakashi datar

''oke!'' Konan mengajungkan jari-jarinya sehingga membentuk o.

BREM..BREM..motor silver besar Kakashi terdengar disamping Konan

beberapa detik tetap saja begitu membuat Konan heran

''Konan sensei apa kau tidak akan pulang sekarang?''

''apa?'' tanya Konan, seolah baru saja Kakashi bertanya apa kau punya kaki!

''hah..apa kau tidak mengulurkan tanganmu ketika membonceng seorang perempuan Kakashi?

Konan selalu memberanikan diri memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan nama, pikirnya supaya bisa kelihatan lebih akrab walaupun tidak pernah ada pernyataan Kakashi mengizinkannya, namun Kakashi tidak memperdulikan hal itu dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan panggilan Konan terhadapnya setiap kali jam mengajar telah usai itu

''tidak usah seperti itu sensei kita ini kan rekan kerja, jadi silahkan naik hari sudah mulai gelap''

Kakashi. Tanpa membuka helm dan menoleh kearah perempuan manis disamping motornya

Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang selalu bersikaf formal terhadap siapapun apalagi dengan Konan yang baru dikenalinya

Tanpa berminat menjawab Kakashi lagi Konan langsung naik.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang memulai pembicaaraan perjalaan menjadi hening hanya suara angin dan kendaraan lain yang berpapasan dari arah berlawanan maupun dari arah sama yang mendahului, apalagi Kakashi yang memulainya. Jangan harap! Baginya ini hal biasa dan terpakasa pula harus membonceng rekan kerjanya yang tak biasa ia lakukan.

''Kakashi.."

BREMM... suara motor yang digas kasar tanda akan dipercepatnya kecepatan.

'' .."

''kakashi.."

''hah..apa?''

suara motor yang terdengar diperlambat lagi demi menangkap suara yang lainnya

''mmm...tidak jadi!''

''oh...'' hanya itu jawaban Kakashi

''lihat itu Kakashi sensei kasihan ya dia, ternyata si Haruno itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini''

''iya, setiap hari ia selalu kekolam belakang dulu kan Haruno biasa kesana''

''wah..benarkah..?''

''tentu saja, dia jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya malah''

''eh..eh tapi ku dengar si sensei baru itu berusaha keras mendekati Kakashi sensei lo''

''iya..ku dengar juga begitu''

Murid-murid yang dilalui Kakashi yang sedang membicarakan dirinya sebenarnya bukan tidak terdengar, tapi ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika ia memperdulikanya nanti anggapan siswi-siswi itu Kakashi jadi mau berinteraksi lagi dengan mereka selain mengajar lalu mereka menggoda Kakashi lagi seperti dulu. Oh..tidak Kakashi tidak mau itu terjadi.

Semenjak Sakura pindah dan pergi entah kemana Kakashi menjadi sangat sulit dijamah bahkan sekarang siswi-siswi yang biasa menggodanya enggan melakukannya lagi, melihat kakashi yang begitu dingin semakin dingin.

Kakashi terus menelusuri beberapa koridor kelas menuju tempat yang kini menjadi satu-satunya pendengar gundah hatinya yang semakin terikat tak bisa seorangpun membebaskannya dari perasaan ini dan hanya di tempat ini Kakashi bisa meluapkan isi hatinya selama ini. Kolam ikan belakang sekolah

Kakashi POV

Benarkah aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Mengapa sampai detik inipun aku masih merindukanmu?

Mentari datang lalu ia pergi begitu saja

Kemudian ia datang lagi

**Back song**

**I walking up from my summer dreams again**

**Try thinking if youre alright**

**That I am shattered by the shadow of your eyes**

**Knowing youre still here by my side**

Kadang kau membintang kadang pula kau begitu gelap

Wahai angkasa sana...

Hembusan udaramu yang ku hirup menjadi sebuah nafas

Seakan tak ada arti

Menanti dan terus menanti

Berharap dan terus berharap

Tutur, untaian kata tek henti ku lagukan

Entah...sampai kapan ini.

End Kakashi POV

**I can see you if youre not with me**

**I can say you to my self if youre okey**

**I can feel you if youre not with me**

**I can feel you my selft you show me the way**

Jam istirahat telah usai waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai lagi semua murid bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing, guru-guru diruang guru berkumpul kembali setelah istirahat berhambuaran seperti anak muridnya dan bersiap memasuki kelas yang akan diajarnya.

''Kakashi kemana sih sudah waktunya masuk ini..'' ucap guru perempuan pelan

''tidak perlu gelisah begitu Konan sensei, dia akan segera kembali''

''ah..eu..eu..tsunade sensei. Aku tidak. Aku hanya''

Guru yang disebut Konan sensei itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Malu. Jelas wajahnya sedikit memerah ia tidak sadar ucapannya yang ia anggap pelan itu terdengar Tsunade sensei dan tertangkap basah mengkhawatirkan Kakashi.

''apa benar kau tidak menyadari, semuanya sudah tahu kau menyukainya''

''hahahahah'' tawa Tsunade diikuti tawa guru-guru lain disana dan pergi kekelas mengajarnya masing-masing, kecuali konan yang masih mematung disana

''apa benar aku menyukainya?''Konan menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Tiba-tiba

''sepertinya aku terlambat, sensei apa kau tidak masuk kelas?''

Sadar siapa yang datang dan bertanya lembut walau dengan nada tergesa-gesa, tidak biasanya. Pikirnya lagi-lagi masih mematung.

''ya sudah..aku duluan ya sensei'' ucapnya lagi lalu pergi begitu saja

''dia tersenyum padaku..dia juga berbicara dengan menatapku, oh.. kami-sama aku sangat senang'' batin Konan

Waktu pulang telah tiba. Diruang guru nampak semua juga siap-siap untuk itu

''Kakashi. Sebentar lagi kan libur panjang semester akhir, apa kau sudah punya rencana kemana akan berlibur?"

''maaf senpai aku belum terpikir''

''oh..baiklah''

Tsunade memang satu-satunya guru yang terbilang akrab dengan Kakashi karena kedekatan Tsunade dengan Sakura menjadikannya prihatin terhadapa apa yang dialami Kakashi dan Kakashipun lumayan welcome padanaya dibanding seniornya yang lain. Kakashi merupakan guru muda yang amat dihormati senior-seniornya karena walaupun termuda tapi ia mempunya daftar prestasi senior. Dan Konan jelas tahu itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Kakashi adalah laki-laki yang dipandangnya berbeda dengan laki-laki lain.

''mmm..sensei, aku ikut pulang lagi ya?''

Senyuman yang sudah ditata ia sunggingkan hanya untuk Kakashi

''maaf Konan sensei aku sedang buru-buru''

Kakashi menjawab datar tanpa menoleh dan berlalau. Berlalunya Kakashi diikuti tawa kecil dari guru lain yang menyaksiakan.

Konan menunduk malu dan kesal atas perlakuan Kakashi padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Kakashi tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya berbicara sambil menatapnya

''berusahalah..'' Tsuzune menepuk pundak konan dan merangkulnya pulang.

At night

''Sakura harusnya sebentar lagi aku akan melihatmu mengenakan kimono dan pertamakalinya melihat kau berhias,''

''pasti kau sangat cantik, aku tahu itu'' sebuah senyum tergurat dibibirnya sebenarnya tanpa sadar ia ucapakan itu

Kakashi menatap jendela kamarnya, dipandanginya langit yang gelap namun cahaya-cahaya kecil nan banyak begitu setia mengkhiasinya,, ada sesuatu yang menyedot perhatianya pada satu titik cahaya rembulan yang menyinari sebuah pohon dari kejauhan kamarnya namun ia merasa tahu dan yakin ingin kesana.

''Sakura, ditengah kegelapanpun kau begitu tampak indah".

''Aku tahu dibalik keangkuhanmu yang paling kau tunjukan padaku kau sungguh gadis istimewa".

Tanpa Kakashi sadari tubuhnya sudah terjatuh ketanah dan ia berlutut dihadapan pohon Sakura yang tampak bercahaya menyinari wajahnya yang mengeluarkan butiran-butiaran bening yang menetes menyusuri pipinya, rahanyanya yang tajam turun kekerongkongannya sehingga terekpose samar-samar pahatan wajahnya yang begitu indah disinari pohon sakura malam itu.

**Back song**

**Life was never be so eazy as it seem**

**Till you comeing and bring your love inside**

**No metter space and distance to make it love so far**

**Still I know your still here by my side**

Malam yang selalu seperti ini, sengat melelahkan. Kakashi bertekad setelah ini tidak akan lagi mengingat apalagi sampai merindukan Sakura.

TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN

seseorang terus melangkah sambil sesekali melihat-lihat bangunan sekolahnya yang tampak tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu.

''benarkah itu dia" Kakashi berulang-ulang menggesek-gesekan matanya dan memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri

Seorang gadis berambut pink pucat sebahu berkameja garis-garis hitam ungu celana jeans panjang hitam namun wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena mengenakan topi yang berwarna seirama dengan kemejanya semakin membuat Kakashi terkekeh untuk mengikutinya namun bel masuk sudah terdengar menganggu telinganya.. sempat ia untuk tak memperdulikan bunyi bel tapi lagi-lagi jiwa tanggungjawabnya selalu muncul kapanpun.

'' tidak-tidak aku sudah janji akan melanjutkan hidupku, tenpa melihat kebelakang terus berharap yang tak pasti dengan menatap kedepan. tapi Sekarang bagaimana kabarnya apa dia baik-baik saja, apa dia masih membenciku''

Kakashi menghela nafas, enggan rasanya jika harus mengingat suatu kebencian terhadapnya oleh seseorang yang ternyata berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya setidaknya sudah tahun keempat Kakashi nyaris tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun tentu saja bukan karena tidak ada yang tertarik kepadanya hanya saja Kakashi yang selalu menarik diri dan bersikaf dingin pada wanita manapun. Dan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia sedikit dicairkan, bisa dibilang sedikit dengan teman wanita sepropesinya, Konan. jangan harap secepat itu mencairkan hati yang membeku selama bertahun-tahun.

''Kakashi sepulang mengajar bisakah kau kerumahku, kita harus merumuskan standar kompetensi yang baru mengingat akan ada peningkatan akreditas sekolah kita" ujar Tsunade sensei

''baiklah"

''apa aku boleh ikut sensei?" tanya Konan yang terus bekerja keras mendekati Kakashi yang sedingin antartika

tsunade hanya melirik kearah Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangannya seakan mengatakan masabodoh

''walaupun ini urusan pekerjaan, tapi sekalian kita mengobrol-ngobrol saja deh. Lagi pula sekarang kan malam minggu jadi kurasa kita bisa sambil minum soda bersama.''

''yes!'

''kenapa senang ya? Kau ini cukup gigih ya biarpun dicuekin setengah mati" Tsunade berbisik pada Konan

''lihat saja nanti'' ucap Konan pada dirinya sendiri

''Jadi begini...blablablabla.." Kakashi menjelaskan sistem baru yang diusulaknnya untuk pembelajaran baru disekolah

Tiba-tiba

''ekh..jangan terlalu serius begitu ini kan weekand masa harus bekerja keras juga sih..!

Konan ikut ankat bicara merasa hanya dicuekan kedua orang dihadapannya

''baiklah akan ku ambilakan sodanya dulu, tunggu sebentar ya.."

Tsunade berlalu berniat mengambilakan minuman untuk mereka, ikut mengacuhkan Konan yang mencuri-curi perhatian dengan sesekali memberikan komentar

''nah..ini dia minumannya, ayo diminum dulu Kakashi" tawar Tsunade

''aku tidak sensei?"

''kau ini, kau juga Konan ini minumlah''

''hmmm...'' Konan mengembungkan pipinya, ya,, walau sebal tetap saja tidak ada yang memperhatikanya

''sudah. Ayo diminum dulu Kakashi, itu biarkan saja dulu, kau sama dengan muridku dulu ketika bekerja sangat fokus malahan tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri"

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade Kakashi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengetik beberapa data di notbooknya. Terdiam sejenak, lalu meminum soda dengan sekali tegukan, membuat kedua wanita yang sedang memperhatikanya terkejut lalu bingung.

TINGTONG..TENGTONG!

''wah..sensei malam minggu ada yang ngapelin juga ya.." goda Konan pada seniornya itu

''kau ini lagi-lagi ngaur Konan, suamiku diluar kota sedang ada pekerjaan!" tegas Tsunade agak jengkel dan risih dengan sikaf kekanak-kanakan Konan

Sedangkan Kakashi kembali sibuk pada notbooknya

''biar aku lihat dulu"

Ketika Tsunade membuka pintu matanya terbelalak tak percaya siapa yang ia lihat

''apa kabar sensei, apa aku menganggu?

''ka...kau..'' Tsunade membuka mulutnya tak percaya

''iya. Ini aku sensei..''

''...''

'' .sakura. wah... kau datang kerumahku, setelah kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku, berani-beraninya kau kesini hah!

''hehehe sensei jangan begitu, aku sangat...merindukan koi senseiku..."

Sakuara memeluk senseinya yang langsung dibalas dengan melepaskan diri cepat oleh sang sensei yang ia peluk itu

''hnnn" Tsunade melipatkan tanganya didada pura-pura ngambek

''ya...baiklah kalau tidak dipersilahkan masuk aku akan..masuk sendiri.."

Sakura berlari menerobos Tsunade yang menghalangi pintu. Ya karena keakrabannya pada sensei yang satu ini jadi sejak dulu sampai sekarangpun Sakura masih saja bersikap seenaknya..,

''ekh.. dasar kau ya.. murid tak tahu diri masuk rumah orang sembarangan"

'' . . biarkan saja yey.."

''sini kau murid nakal, kau masih punya urusan denganku''

''hahahah coba saja kalau bisa yey..''

Sakuara menjulurkan lidahnya dengan berjalan memundur

''hah hanya seorang gadis Uchiha, apanya yang tak bisa''

''nananana..nanana..''

Sakura terus berjalan dengan langkah memundur tanpa sadar sebentar lagi ia akan menabarak sofa diruang tamu dan..

''Sakura awas...'' teriak Tsunade yang berjalan normal

Dukk ''aaaaaa...'' brukkkk

Sosok yang tak asing berada didepan mata, begitupun seseorang tersebut tak kalah melengo tak percaya siapa yang ada di depan matanya,

Kakashi POV

berambut pink pucat sebahu berkameja garis-garis hitam ungu celana jeans panjang hitam namun wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena mengenakan topi yang berwarna seirama dengan kemejanya. Sama seperti tadi, jadi tadi benar...

_ Apa kabar catatan usang masih kah kau bintang?_

_Berpedar dilangit meski tak terang.._

_Apa kabar kisah lalu masih kah kau batu?_

_Yang mengeras seiring waktu..._

Normal POV

Sakura terjatuh tepat disofa yang diduduki Kakashi jadi secara tepat sekarang Sakura dalam posisi dilahunan Kakashi hampir terlentang namun tangan Kakashi menahan punggung Sakuara sehingga Sakura bak sedang digendong ala bridle stayl.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat kedua insan yang sedang bertatapan nafasnya terenga-hengah. Tsunade yang menyaksikan bisa melihat dada keduanya naik turun cepat, mungkin jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak tak semestinya

** Back song**

**You made me so alive you gave the best**

**For me love and fantasi and I never feel so lonely**

**Coz you always seem with me**

**always seem with me….**

''ekhm…ekhm..''

Seakan terlupakan disitu ada manusia kalau saja hanya Tsunade yang berada disana ia tak akan pernah menghentikan moment ini ia akan memebiarkan juniornya dipekerjaan dan mantan muridnya tetap seperti ini, namun karena Konan berdehem mereka jadi saling melepaskan dengan segera

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura namun ia masih trauma untuk menyentuh Sakuara

''sensei..a..aku tidak bisa lama-lama''

''lo Sakura kau kan baru saja tiba''

Sakura POV

''orang ini.."

''mengapa ada oarang ini, mengapa aku harus melihat wajahnya lagi''

End Sakura POV

Kakashi terus memandangi Sakura dan terlihatlah matanya yang semakin berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Sakura berusaha memandang kearah lain asal bukan kearah Kakashi

''aku. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat,, sangat merindukanmu Sakuraku'' batin kakashi

Konan yang menyaksikan hal asing itu baginaya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala dan melemparkan pandanganya pada tsunade seolah bertanya. Apa?. Tapi tsunade hanya mengangkat bahu lalu tersenyaum

Tak ada yang bertanya, Kakashi maupun Sakura yang satu terus menatap tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata sedang yang satunya melihat-lihat rumah senseinya seakan baru pertama kali ketempat ini padahal jelas-jelas tidak asing lagi dan sudah terbiasa walau sudah empat tahun lalu

''maaf sensei aku ada urusan lain''

''kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sensei''

Sakuara beranjak dan akan melangkah cepat

''tapi.." Tsunade berusaha menghentikan sakura

''aku harus pergi sekarang sensei''

''jangan..jangan pergi lagi Sakura ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'' lagi-lagi kakashi hanya bisa membatin

''baiklah... tapi kau akan kesini lagi kan?"

''aku tidak janji sensei''

''apa kau bilang! Tidak janji memangnya kau siapa bisa seenaknya begitu, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus kembali lagi kesini'' Tsunade nada mengancam membuat Sakura terkekeh dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum

''akan ku usahakan sensei..'' dengan senyumnya yang irit

''kau tersenyum Sakuraku. Sangat manis..'' Kakashi lagi hanya dalam hatinya

Sakura bergeges pergi

Awalnya diam menatap kepergian Sakura namun setelah itu Kakashi berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah keluar rumah seolah lupa akan janjinya

Sakuara sudah keluar dari rumah Tsunade tiba-tiba

GREPP! Sakura masih mengenal tangan itu dan berusaha melepaskanya tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapaun

''ku mohon..jangan pergi dulu''

Sakura terdiam masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kakashi, lalu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi. Berhasil, Sakura terlepas dari genggaman yang cukup kuat itu, namun bukan karena ia yang cukup hebat melepaskan diri tapi memeng Kakashi sengaja melepaskanya. Hendak Sakura meneruskan langkahnya..

''apa kau masih membenciku ? sebenarnya apa salahku Sakura ? apa aku menyakitimu ? maaf…, maaf jika aku memang menyakitimu..

suaranya mengecil lirih

Sakura membeku tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearah sosok yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia melanjutkan langkahnya meski tidak lari seperti sebelumnya.

''dengarkan aku ku mohon… ''

Kakashi berteriak kembali menghentikan langkah Sakura

''aku tahu kau pindah karena aku, karena kau tidak mau melihatku lagi, karena kau sangat membenciku..semua itu karena aku.. aku..

''kau seorang guru tak sepantasnya kau memohon pada seorang murid terlebih pada muridmu sendiri. SEN..SEI ! ''

Seketika Sakura kali ini membalikan badan dan memotong ucapan Kakashi. Dan Kakashi hanya memandanginya hanya ia yang tahu baru kali ini ia menatap seorang wanita seperti itu.

''sudah biarkan saja''

''Kubilang jangan ''

''tapi aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?"

''ku bilang nanti juga kau tahu."

''tapi.."

''SSSSSSSssssttt! Jangan bicara lagi berisik tahu!"

Konana hanya mengmbungkan pipinya kesal, ditambah lagi kebingungn melandanya, seorang Kakashi yang sudah 3 tahun ia kenal 3 tahun itu pula ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi dekat dengan seorang wanita bahkan ia nyaris berpikir Kakashi belum pernah memiliki kekashi. Tapi apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini membuatnya berpikir setengah mati.

''apa wanita itu mantan kekasihnya?" batin Konan

Tak bisa sakura pungkiri tatapannya membutanya tak nyaman.

Kakashi melangkah pelan menghampiri Sakura, hanya Sakura yang tahu jantungnya tak pernah seperti menonjok-nonjok dadanya seperti ini seolah ada yang memukul-mukul dari dalam. Dug! !

Meskipun begitu kakinya sulit sekali digerakan, berat. Seolah tertancap dibumi, kaku tak bisa menghindar. Tubuhnya memebatu dengan tatapan mencolok pada satu titik yang semakin mendekatinya.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Dua dan satu langkah lagi mereka berhadapan sekajap dan

''aku memang sangat membencimu..''

TRITTTTT...TRIT... suara klakson mobil membuyarkan semunya bersamaan dengan ucapan Sakuara yang terakhir entah Kakashi mendengarnya atau tidak, Sakura dan Kakashi pun repleks menoleh kearah mobil. Begitu juga Tsunade dan Konan yang menonton dari dekat pintu

Seseorang melengo dari kaca mobil hitam itu

''Sakura ternyata kau ada disini, aku sangat mengkhawatirmu. Kenapa tidak pamit dulu?

***udah dech...chapter 2. Hehehehe jelek ya..? abal-abal.? Puisi yang matahari2 itu ngasal..., Tapi ficnya ga ngasal-ngasal amat kan?.. jadi tolong dihargai n coment ya.. gak papa pedas jua asal jujur. Jangan salahkan author tapi kalau hasilnya memang abal-abal KESEMPURNAAN HANYA MILIK SANG KHALIK. Hehehehehe. Makasih buat yang udah baca**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto Masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Reted : T**

**Character: Sakura H & Kakashi H**

**Title : Permata yang beku Chapter 3**

**Warning : OOC/AOC *maaf gak sempet ngeditt..lagi mengusahakan waktu luang**

**Enjoy it!**

Sumary: Sakura adalah utara namun saat Kakashi adalah selatan Sakura adalah selatan, dan ketika Kakashi utara Sakura adalah Utara. Guru malang yang terkena akut siswinya sendiri. Akankah kebekuan yang terang dapat mencair atau bahkan pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.

bersamaan kakashi dan sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tegap dan terlihat matang keluar dari mobil mewah hitam mengkilap. Perawakannya yang gagah serta parasnya yang terlihat ramah dan manis mengalihkan perhatian dua wanita yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton dibalik pintu.

''siapa dia.."

konan yang entah bertanya atau pernyataan yang tak dihiraukan pula oleh tsunade yang berdempet disampingnya.

''wah.. aku sepertinya mengenalmu.. kau.."

''kakashi. Dia guruku di KHS dulu kak"

''oh...iya aku ingat"

Kakashi hanya melirik sakura yang terlihat sangat enggan mengatakan namanya pada kakaknya.

''Masih terlihat jelas bahwa kau masih seperti dulu sakura. Masih membenciku'' Batin kakashi

''baiklah. Apa kau masih ada urusan sakura? Kakak pikir kau pasti kesini untuk memberikan oleh-oleh yang kau khususkan buat senseimu. Tapi jika memang masih ada kakak pulang duluan, hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

Itachi panjang lebar. Kakak dari sang berambut pink tahu betul semua tentang adiknya dalam hal apapun termasuk masalahnya terhadap salah satu gurunya. kakashi.

''tidak."

Sakura merespon langsung ucapan kakak kesayangannya itu.

Kakashi menatap kecewa dengan jawaban sakura namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ia hanya takut setiap ucapanya,sikafnya dan caranya memperlakukan sakura hanya akan membuat sakura semakin membencinya, kakashi tidak ingin itu terjadi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

''aku sudah tidak ada urusan."

tegas sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dengan cepat tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok yang tak luput sekejappun memandanginya

Itachi menepuk pundak kakashi seolah mengerti sebelum kembali kemobilnya mengikuti sakura.

''Pagi ini tidak begitu cerah sepertinya sang fajar enggan untuk terbangun dari singgahsana atau mungkin hari ini akan turun hujan. Tapi kuharap hari ini kami-sama berpihak padaku.''

Ucap kakashi yang bersiap untuk menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai pengajar

Di sekolah konoha high school

Hari sudah mulai gelap suasana sore yang biasanya cerah pun terlihat seperti sudah hampir malam ruang gurupun sudah sangat sepi hanya ada sesosok sensei muda yang selalu membiasakan pulang terlambat dipojok ruangan dengan mengotak-atik nootbook darkbluenya

''aku harap memang hari ini" kakashi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, melihat jam tangannya lalu beranjak entah kemana

''wah...aku sangat merindukan tempat ini, apa kau juga merindukanku eh?"

''ahihihi.. siapa yang akan menjawabku ya..hihihi.''

ia nampak bahagia setelah 4 tahun ia bisa mengunjungi tempat favoritnya selama sekolah dikonoha high school, tempat yang selalu menjadi curahan hatinya, tempat yang ia nobatkan hanya miliknya sendiri. tak ia sadari seseoarang telah memperhatikanya dikejauhan sambil tersenyaum

''kau sangat manis ketika tersenyum sakura"

Sakura yang turun kekolam sedalam 50cm tersentak dengan repleks membalikan badan

''kyaaaaaaaa"

Sakura hampir terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh, beruntunglah seseorang menagkapnya dengan sigap

Ketika sakura sadar siapa yang sekarang hampir mendekapnya, ia langsung melepaskan diri dan menjauh

''emm...kau hampir mematahkan kakimu sa.. ''

kakashi gugup terang saja wajah mereka baru saja sangat dekat dan bukan hanya itu kakashi takut niatnya ingin menyelamatkan sakura takut malah menjadikan sakura makin membencinya karena ia menyentuh sakura dengan tanpa seizin sakura seperti kejadian terakhir mereka bertemu empat tahun yang lalu

''kau..bu..bukankah seharusnya kau.." sakurapun tak kalah gugup mendapati sosok yang ada dihadapanya

Suasana sempat hening beberapa menit. lalu sakuara seperti biasanya selalu berusaha meghindari kakashi

''aku tahu kau pasti kesini"

''sebelum malam tadi aku melihatmu disekolah ini''

Kakashi dengan hati-hati mengucapkan kata-demi katanya ia begitu menjaga apa yang diucapkannya seolah tak ingin menyakiti sakuara lagi dengan perasaan bencinya terhadapnya

'' lalu aku ketempat ini aku kira hari itu kau tidak ketempat ini dan aku pikir kau pasti kesini hari ini sakura''

''...''

Sakura hanya memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain

Sakura POV

''kakashi'' desis sakura

''Sial! aku kemarin siang sengaja tidak ketempat ini karena aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kupikir hari in,i sore ini, biasanya sudah tak ada siapapun disekolah. Tepi kenapa..kenapa kau selalu muncul dihadapanku kakashi.''

Normal POV

''kolam ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritmu kan?"

''darimana kau tahu itu?" akhirnya sakura mengeluarkan suara

''hah...'' kakashi menghela nafas seolah lega mendengar suara sakura keluar

'' dulu kau selalu ketempat ini sakura, kau selalu menghindari pelajaranku dan melampiaskan segalanya ditempat ini''

''aku harus pergi''

Sakura enggan mendengarnya apalagi merespon ucapan kakashi,segera saja ia naik dari kolam

''kau sadar, sudah empat tahun kau tidak kembali. tentu saja kolam ini tidak kuat menunggu tuannya yang tak kunjung datang menjenguknya, selama ini aku sendiri yang selalu menengoknya dan membersihkannya merasa kasihan juga ikan-ikan tak tahu apa-apa, semenjak kau pergi mereka menjadi lebih banyak diam dan murung disudut-sudut kolam."

Sakura menunduk sendu lalu mengalihkan lagi tubuhnya menghadap kolam

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyadarkannya

''panjang lebar sekali orang ini, menyebalkan '' batin sakura

''lalu mereka menyerah dan memilih untuk berhenti menanti sang tuan dan usia merekapun tertelan sang waktu sakura". ''tapi aku, aku tidak berhenti berharap dan aku tidak akan menyerah''

Kakashi yang bercerita dengan gaya yang melihat-lihat kesekitar mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menatap sakura sekilas

''orang ini bicara apa sih, dan Sejak kapan dia jadi banyak bicara seperti ini''. Batin sakura

''aku juga tidak tahu'' ucap kakashi

''apa ? ''

Apa dia bisa menbaca pikiranku. Batin sakura lagi

''kurasa sebanyak-banyaknya aku bicara pada orang lain itu adalah sekarang ini''

''.hnnn...kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini ya..''

Ucapan kakashi membuat sakura lega ternyata kakashi bukan bisa membaca pikiranya

''berhenti bicara lagi'' sentak sakura

Keadaan kembali hening. Di ikuti hari yang sudah semakin gelap bahkan mungkin ini sudah petang menjelang malam sehingga sakura tidak sadar kakashi terus menatapnya memancarkan sebuah pengharapan besar ia dapatkan saat ini

Sakura mengambil sepatu yang ia tadi lepas untuk dikenakan dan melangkah pergi

''kau akan pulang ?''

Sakura menoleh kebelakangnya dimana disitu ada kakashi

''memangnya mau kemana lagi''

''boleh aku antar?"

Tiba-tiba DUAR !DUAR !

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat sakura berteriak histeris bahkan sekarang posisinya sudah jongkok dengan kedua tangan menutupi kedua telinga seketika cairan bening keluar dan mengalir dipipi mulus sakura

''AAAAaaaa'' teriak sakura

''sakura, kau tidak apa-apa ?, sebaiknya kita berteduh sepertinya akan segera turun hujan besar''

Kakashi memopong sakura dengan khawatir ke koridor belakang sekolah

Menit berikutnya saat kedua insan sudah berada ditempat yang beratap walau hanya koridor sempit, hujan lebat dengan cepat turun mengguyur bumi tanpa ada gerimis terlebih dahulu. Angin begitu kencang membwa tetesan-tetesan hujan itu berhamburan

Sakura merapatkan kedua tangannya kedepan memeluk dirinya sendiri

''tenanglah saku..''

Kakashi menyentuh sedikit pucuk kepala sakura, tentu ia takut, masih takut jika harus menyentuh gadis ringkih yang sedang ketakutan ini sejujurnya ia ingin membawa gadis ini erat kedalam dekapannya agar lebih bisa menenangkannya, kakashipun amat heran sakura gadis kuat kenapa ia begitu ketakutan begini

Tubuh sakura terkulai lemas dan terduduk dilantai yang basah itu. Sontak kakashi kaget dan mengikuti sakura yang sudah terduduk

''sa.. , apa kau baik-baik saja?''

Tangan kakashi hendak menyentuh pipi sakura namun tidak jadi

''aku takut. Aku sangat ketakutan''

Sakura menggigit jari-jarinya terlihat amat ketakutan kakashi sangat tersiksa melihat gadisnya menderita seperti ini namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

''ayo kakashi. Apa yang kau lihat. Jangan jadi pengecut kakashi,''

''bodoh kau pria bodoh membiarkan gadis yang sapenuhnya mengisi hatimu, pria macam apa kau ini hah''

Kakashi terus merutuk dalam hatinya ia berusaha melawan takut, takut jika apa yang ingin ia lakukan mendapat penolakan dari sakura bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

''kakak aku takut ka..''

Kakashi tersentak tak percaya dengan apa yang ada saat ini, sakura menyenderkan wajahnya di dadanya

Kakashi memang sengaja terduduk didepan sakura sehingga berhadapan agar hujan yang terbawa angin tak meniup jelas tubuh sakura biarkan punggungnya yang terkena air dingin itu biarkan dirinya yang kedinginan asalakan jangan gadis yang menjadi ratu dihatinya entah sejak kapan kedinginan

Dengan hati-hati kakashi mengelus rambut pink itu,

Kakashi POV

''aroma ini, wangi tubuhmu yang khas ini wangi yang begitu ku rindukan sakura, ah..aku sudah tak tahan lagi biar ku tanggung resiko setelah ini''

''ku dekap tubuhnya begitu erat sangat erat tak akan ku hiraukan jika ia berontak atau memukul ataupun menggigitku lagi''

Normal POV

Terdengar isakan tertahan dalam dekapan yang lembut itu dan lagi-lagi yang didekap memanggil-manggil ''kakak''.

''kakak..kakak dimana, aku takut ka, aku ketakutan ka''

Kakashi melepaskan dekapannya dengan perlahan dan menatap wajah sayu dihadapannya dengan dekat, tidak. Sangat dekat malah. Ia mulai berani menempelkan telapak tangannya dipipi yang terasa dingin itu dengan lembut sedangkan wajah yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

Nampaknya kakashi belum menyadari bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya

CUP!

Kakashi mengecup kening sakura tak ada yang tahu selain mereka sendiri karena keduanyapun tak saling memandang saat kecupan itu mendarat dikening sakura kakashi memejamkan mata seolah teramat menyayangi gadis ini dan sekarang kakashi menarik dagu sakura meminta sakura menatapnya

Dihapusnya air mata itu dipipi sakura, sakura menatap kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan wajah mereka amat dekat bahakan nafas kakashi yang terengah menyapu wajah sakuara membuatnya yang dingin terasa hangat. Kakashi terengah karena jatungnya kini sudah tak berdegup dengan semestinya. Dibawah sana tanpa sadar telapak tangan mereka bertautan dan menempel erat dengan sedang tangan kakashi yang satu lagi menarik dagu sakura dan dikecupnya bibir sakura. Tak ada penolakan dari sakuara ia hanya memejamkan mata sebaliknya dengan kakashi yang lebih senang melihat wajah sakuara yang memejamkan mata dengan sangat intim.

Apapun yang dilakukan dan yang terjadi saat itu memang seperti bukan sakura terbersit perasaan aneh dalam diri kakashi ia memang menikmatinya namun terkalahkan dengan rasa khawatirnya pada keanehan sikaf sakura yang tak seperti biasanya seolah membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja,

''permisi tuan muda ada tamu''

''siapa bi?"

''maaf tuan saya tidak sempat bertanya siapa namanya''

''oh ya sudah bi, terimakasih''

''saku sayang, kakak tinggal dulu ya..''

Uchiha itachi mengecup kening sakura betapa ia menyayanginya dan meninggalkan sang adik dengan mata tertutup wajahnya nampak pucat terlihat jelas selain memang sedang sakit seperti terlukis luka teramat diwajahnya yang manis nan sayu yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

''eh kau rupanya''

''ku dengar dari tsunade sensei sakura sakit, jadi aku ingin menjenguknya''

''ah, iya baru saja tsunade pulang habis menjenguk sakura''

''oh iya, kakashi apa kemarin kalian pergi bersama ?''

Sebelum kakashi menjawab itachi kembali berkata

''syukurlah kalau hubungan kalian sudah membaik, sakura ada dikamarnya kau langsung saja kesana''

''bi. Bibi chiyo tolong antarkan kakashi ke kamar sakura ya bi''

''baiak tuan''

''maaf kak sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya apa sakura mempunyai trauma?''

''darimana kau tahu?''

TOBECONTINU


End file.
